


Super Yakuza

by kenchang



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Gen, vulgarity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 06:39:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18823165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kenchang/pseuds/kenchang
Summary: Goku and Krillin discover the hard way that some Earthlings are nearly as strong as the gods and, perhaps, more dangerous.





	Super Yakuza

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler warning! Story mentions parts of the movie "Resurrection F". Also, expect character breaks, inconsistencies, etc. It's only fan fiction.

Diminutive police officer and martial artist, Krillin, spars in midair with his best friend, the Saiyan alien, Son Goku, far above the latter's field. Not only is Goku the taller of the two, he is also the stronger. Therefore, as a handicap, he is blindfolded and wears incredibly heavy weights around his forearms, shins, and waist. And yet no matter how hard Krillin tries, he is still unable to land a single punch or kick.

"Wait. Stop! STOP!", he yells breathlessly.

Goku lifts the blindfold from his eyes and asks, "What's wrong?"

"That's enough for the day. I'm exhausted!"

#

Under the shade of a large tree, the childhood friends guzzle water from plastic bottles.

Krillin exhales in satisfaction after wetting his throat. Then he tells Goku, "Hey, thanks for sparring with me. Now, that I'm a cop, I gotta stay in shape."

"No problem," Goku replies. "I love sparring."

"Yea, but you'd probably prefer to spar with someone stronger, like Vegeta."

"True."

Krillin isn't at all offended by his friend's bluntness. He knows that Goku means no disrespect. The Saiyan is a simple man that says what's on his mind. And Krillin is already used to his friend's lack of tact.

"All units, we received an anonymous call about a disturbance at The Black Horse Inn. Please respond," a woman's voice squawks from the radio on Krillin's motorcycle.

"Well. Duty calls," the policeman says, standing up and dusting off his pants."

"Hey, that's not far from here," Goku informs him. "Need a hand?"

"Nah. There aren't any fighters on Earth that I can't handle."

#

Krillin arrives on the scene. A squad car with two police officers, one man and one woman, from his precinct is parked up front, and he can hear a commotion coming from inside the bar.

"Sanchez, Chow, what's going on?", he asks the other cops.

"Nothing," the policewoman replies. "We were just about to leave. And if you know what's good for you, Krillin, you'd leave, too."

"What?! Why?!"

"That's Brandon Tanaka in there, a high ranking big brother in the Super Yakuza."

"The Super Yakuza?"

"Oh, right. You're new. They have more than half of the police force in their pockets, including most of our superiors. If you don't want to make enemies at work, learn to look the other way."

Krillin watches the cops drive off, when he is startled by the sound of glass shattering followed by a woman's cries for help from within the Black Horse Inn.

"Dammit," he mutters and reluctantly enters the establishment.

#

"Sir, please," Jesus, the frail manager of the Black Horse Inn, fearfully begs Brandon. "Maggie is just a waitress here. My inn is just a small town bar. It isn't that kind of a night club."

"Your business is under our protection, right?", Brandon snaps. "This place, including all the people that work here, can be whatever we want!"

He shoves his shiny, expensive shoe into the manager's stomach, knocking the older man down, drawing gasps from the frightened patrons.

"Police!", Krillin announces as he barges through the door. "What's going on here?!"

"N-Nothing, officer!", Jesus quickly answers from the floor. "Just a misunderstanding."

"Don't let him take me!", Maggie, the young waitress, begs Krillin, trying to free her wrist from Brandon's grip.

"Let her go! You're under arrest!", Krillin yells at the brash young man.

Brandon releases Maggie and angrily stomps across the floor towards the policeman. He pulls up his sleeve to reveal a golden dragon tattoo on his forearm.

"See this?!", he snarls at the cop. "You know what this means?!"

"I don't know, and I don't care," Krillin fearlessly replies. "You're coming with me. You have the right to remain silent-"

"Why, you insolent-!"

Brandon swings his arm to slap the shorter man, but Krillin catches him by the wrist. Surprised, the taller, younger man gasps and attempts to pull his arm free, but he is unable to break the policeman's iron grip.

Krillin releases him. The cop also jumps and kicks Brandon in the stomach, catapulting the gangster halfway across the room, knocking down a table, and crashing into a wall!

The arrogant youth slumps onto the ground, unconscious. The patrons cheer. Krillin blushes from all the attention. He isn't accustomed to being the hero.

"You shouldn't have done that," a deep voice drawls from within the shadows, quieting the people.

Krillin looks and finds a tall, broad-shouldered, bald man in a suit leaning against a wall with his arms crossed.

"You with Tanaka?", the cop asks.

"I am Vegas, his bodyguard," the big man introduces himself.

"You're doing a heck of a job."

Vegas chuckles. "He's an arrogant fuck. He had it comin'. But he's still my boss." 

"Well, I'm taking your boss in for disturbing the peace. Give me any trouble, and you'll be joining him."

"Neither of us are going to jail. But you will be going to a hospital. See, I gotta make an example o' you now. Can't let any rival gangs thinkin' that the Super Yakuza have gone weak."

'Strange,' Krillin thinks. 'I don't sense any powerful ki coming from this man, but all my instincts are warning me of danger!'

He turns to the waitress and tells her, "Get everybody out of here."

"Y-Yes, sir. Thank you," she says, then helps the manager up and leads all of the patrons outside.

When the door closes behind them, Krillin clenches his fists and roars! Bursts of ki energy surround his body. Then he leaps forward and throws a straight punch into Vegas' solar plexus. The big man doesn't even flinch.

Krillin is surprised for only a split second. He quickly jumps and follows up with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head. Again, the giant is unharmed. He even smiles. Then he lightly jabs Krillin in the face, and the police officer's small body is launched backward!

To the giant's surprise, a man in a sleeveless orange gi appears from out of nowhere to catch the policeman in midair.

"G-Goku…," Krillin weakly rasps.

"I sensed you raise your power level and figured you were in a fight," Goku explains. "Thought I'd check if you were doing OK."

"I'm not."

"Yea, I figured that, too."

Again with the bluntness. Krillin just smiles and shakes his head. Goku lowers him to the floor.

"So you are Son Goku," the large man drawls.

Goku glares at him and asks, "We know each other?"

"We never had a chance to meet in the battlefield. I am Vegas. I would have been General Vegas, but you dismantled the Red Ribbon Army before I could get promoted. Afterwards, many of us were forced to become mercenaries or heavies for the criminal underworld."

"The Red Ribbon Army?!", Krillin repeats the name of the once powerful terrorist organization. "So that's how you're so strong, and yet I couldn't sense your ki. You're an android!"

"Wrong, pip-squeak. The best fighters in the world know how to control their ki to hide themselves. Comes in handy when you have so many enemies."

"That's impressive!", Goku exclaims. "Kinda' like how god ki works."

"God ki. Pfft! The Super Yakuza has fighters way stronger than the gods."

"What?!", Krillin shouts. "But if you're all so powerful, how come you haven't tried to conquer the world or anything?!"

"We secretly control trade and major businesses. We have politicians in our pockets. We already own the world. People just don't know it."

"Well, how come none of you help out whenever the whole planet's about to get destroyed?", Goku asks.

"You mean like when Beerus showed up? Please. The world was never in any danger. If that so-called god of destruction ever really got serious about destroying the Earth, any one of us could have beaten him in a second."

"So how come none of you stopped Freeza from blowing the whole planet up?"

Vegas blinks. "Freeza did what now?"

"Yea. Freeza destroyed the whole planet after he was resurrected by the Dragon Balls."

The big man frowns. "We heard about that. Freeza didn't destroy the Earth. You and Vegeta stopped him."

"But that was only after Whis turned back time."

Vegas' eyes widen in shock. Then he laughs uneasily. "Naw, you're makin' that shit up."

"No. I'm telling you, Freeza destroyed the whole world. And I'm guessing, your entire Super Yakuza with it."

"Bullshit! I'm stronger than Freeza! And I can prove it!"

"Cool! Actions speak louder than words," Goku responds and begins doing some stretches to warm up. "Hey, let's take this fight out of the town so we don't hurt anybody or-"

"TWISTER PUNCH!", Vegas suddenly roars.

Powerful winds circle his right forearm. And with devastating force, he punches Goku right through the wall and onto an empty dirt road!

"That was a cheap shot!", Krillin complains.

"Does this look like the World Martial Arts Tournament to you?", Vegas tells him. "This here's street fighting rules. And you're next."

Krillin swallows hard and fearfully inches away on his back and elbows.

"You weren't kidding about your strength!", Goku remarks as he reenters the structure through the hole in the wall. "I think even Beerus would have felt that punch."

"Y-You're still alive?!", Vegas shouts, his eyes and mouth wide open.

"Yea. Why? That wasn't your best move, was it?"

"O-Ofcourse not! I got t-tons o' better moves. M-My moves have moves!"

"Good to hear. Now, let's see. With a punch that strong, which form should I use? Super Saiyan 2 or 3? Nah, I think you can take Super Saiyan Blue."

Blue energy envelops Goku's entire body. His hair bristles and, along with his eyeballs, turns blue.

"H-Hey, Goku, is it OK to use that here?", Krillin worriedly asks. "I-I mean, this is a populated area and everything."

"Don't worry," Goku reassures him. "Super Saiyan Blue's ki energy is far more controlled than say Super Saiyan 3. It'll be fine. As long as I don't use my more powerful techniques, that is."

"Well, I don't give a shit even if a newborn puppy gets caught in our fight!", Vegas snarls as he rushes forward.

"Dude, that's cold," Goku remarks, floating about a foot off the ground and flying to meet the bigger man's attack.

But while Vegas' punch finds its mark, Goku's fist falls just short of the bodyguard's face! The big man laughs cruelly as he repeatedly punches Goku in the head.

"Doesn't matter what form you use!", he taunts the Saiyan. "I've got the longer reach! You'll never hit me with those short, puny arms of yours-!"

Vegas' words are cut short when Goku hits him with a side kick to the mouth!

"So I won't use my arms then," the Saiyan confidently answers.

He strikes Vegas again with a roundhouse kick followed by a spin kick to the side of the head! The bodyguard attempts a counterattack, but Goku ducks under the punch and rocks his opponent with a flurry of body blows!

Staggered, Vegas still manages to grab Goku by the sides of his head, then knocks him back with a vicious headbutt! Blood trickles down the groggy Saiyan's face.

'Now's my chance!', the bigger man thinks.

But just as he lunges, Goku recovers and knocks Vegas down with a backflip kick to the chin!

Vegas goes down hard, causing several liquor bottles to fall from shelves. He just lies there for a couple of seconds, catching his breath, clearing his head. Then he groans, forcing himself back to his feet.

"I'm excited to know that I can still find strong fighters like you on Earth," Goku tells him. "Train harder, and fight me again next time."

Vegas bitterly spits blood on the floor and growls, "There won't be no next time. This is a fight to the death! TWISTER PUNCH!"

Goku doesn't even budge as he easily stops Vegas' large fist with his hand.

"You lied," he casually tells the exhausted bodyguard. "That really was your best move."

The Saiyan clenches his other fist. The muscles in his arm tense. And he knocks the bigger man out with a powerful uppercut! Vegas' enormous frame crashes to the ground.

#

"So whatever happened to those Super Yakuza guys?", Goku asks, sitting under the shade of a large tree near his field.

"Nothing," Krillin answers. "The manager of the bar never pressed charges. And I heard the waitress quit and went back to her hometown or something. The other cops said I'm lucky that Brandon Tanaka didn't press charges against me for police brutality. Then again, it could also mean that he wants to deal with me himself, outside of the law."

"Sounds like you made a powerful enemy."

"I'm not worried. I've got a really powerful friend."

"You got that right." They tap their water bottles together. Then Goku adds, "You mean me, right?"

"Yes, Goku. I mean you," Krillin sighs with a shake of his head.

END

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
